Reinicio
by Christalm
Summary: Esa historia es la continuación de mi anterior fic "Más y más profundo". Y os preguntareis... ¿Cómo puede haber una continuación despues del final de tal historia? Bueno... Pues la hay. Ya dije que soy un fan de los finales felices.


_Os lo avisé. Os dije que soy de finales felices, así que no puedo resistirme a darle otro final. A continuar la historia.  
¿Cómo se puede continuar una historia con unos personajes que han fallecido? Bueno... yendo "más allá"  
Este fic está inspirado en historias de las creencias de "vida entre vidas"._

 _Esta historia es la continuación de la anterior "Más y más profundo."_  
 _Las he separado porque la anterior puede considerarse una historia completa. Si os gustan las historias trágicas, quedaros únicamente con esa._

 _Nota... Como acertadamente ha apuntado SimpleCosa, el autor de las historias originales, esta no cuadra mucho con el espíritu de las historias base. Esta historia es una continuación de "Más y más profundo", y esa historia es a su vez una continuación no oficial de las otras historias. Podría decirse que "Más y más profundo" cuadra como la última parte de las historias originales, mientras esta historia continua la anterior sin continuar las primeras. Dos pares de historias cruzadas pero diferentes.  
_

 _Pero aprovecharé esta segunda parte para así dar una perspectiva diferente que ayude a la comprensión más profunda de los personajes.  
Lo digo por el review que dice que ve a Star enfermiza. Sí.. lo es. No podía ser de otra forma con ese final. Pero lo es por ambas partes.  
_

 _También sé que esto va a ser un tanto esotérico. El estilo es bastante diferente a la otra historia._  
 _Al ser otro estilo entiendo que habrá a quien le guste la primera parte y no esta segunda. Lo siento. Pero me apetece escribirlo.  
Lo dicho. A quien no le guste, que se quede con la primera parte._

 _Otro aviso. Sin esa primera historia, estarán un tanto perdidos, así que les recomiendo que la lean. Si no la encuentran, puede ser cosa del rating. La otra historia la he clasificado como "M".  
_

 _Y allá va._

* * *

\- Hola - dijo la presencia de la recién llegada  
\- Hola.  
\- Realmente eres tú. Eres mi alma gemela.  
\- Lo soy. Siempre a tu lado.

La recién llegada comenzó a tener sensación de familiaridad. Sentía que ya había estado allí. Muchas veces. Era como una especie de hogar.

Era feliz... Inmensamente feliz.

Y algo comenzó a cambiar. Comenzó a temer que el cambio le llevara nuevamente fuera de él.

\- Tranquila... Sigo aquí y no me voy a ir. Es normal... Ya recordarás.

Y así era... Los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar.

\- Marco - dijo al recordar su último nombre.  
\- Sí, Star. Soy yo.

Eran sólo nombres. Y habían tenido muchos. Pero es costumbre adoptar los últimos nombres y recuerdos al cruzar el umbral.

Star comenzaba a notar otras presencias. Todos estaban aquí. Sus padres, sus amigos... Todos por los que alguna vez sintió una conexión.

En este lugar sin materia, de un tiempo que camina diferente, no había sonido. La voz era pensamiento y emoción. Trozos de la memoria regresaban y vestían las presencias. Los recuerdos de lo que fueron aquellos que tenía a su lado dieron cara y forma a todos ellos.

\- Increible. Sencillamente increible. - aplaudía el pequeño genio.  
\- ¡Glossarick!  
\- Sí, Star. Es increible como has logrado llegar hasta aquí. Usar la magia para evitar las consecuencias... Es brillante. Sencillamente brillante. Pero... mejor no lo vuelvas a hacer. Podría haberte salido muy caro.

Pudo sentir en el pequeño genio el tutor que había acompañado a tantos de ellos en sus múltiples vidas. Un pequeño reproche que no contenía íra ninguna. Sólo genuina preocupación por lo que había hecho.

Star sintió que lo había hecho mal. Otros recuerdos, mucho menos agradables, volvían a ella.

Pero aquellos que la rodeaban le pedían que no lo hiciera.

\- No es el momento, Star. Regocíjate. Estamos todos juntos. - le dijo aquella que había sido su madre

Y asi fue. Una tras otra, las presencias que le rodeaba comenzaron a saludarla personalmente, como cuando se saluda en una fiesta.

Pero aquello era diferente. Mucho más que una cara feliz. Al verlos, conectaba con ellos. Con lo que fueron, sus recuerdos, sus vidas, sus punto de vista. Si quería, ahora podía ver aquel pasado y verlo a través de los ojos de los que la rodeaban. Y no sólo lo que hicieron, sino sus pensamientos y emociones. Todo el conocimiento al alcance de su deseo. Era sinceridad absoluta.

Y se dió cuenta que ellos también podían hacerlo con ella. Se sintó mal por un momento, antes de que ellos la volvieran a arropar.

\- Star... Mira atrás también. Todos llevamos muchas vidas a nuestras espaldas. Todos hemos estado en el sitio del otro. No hay nada que reprochar. No hay error en el que no hayamos caido cada uno de nosotros.

Y era cierto. En aquel extraño lugar entre vidas, todos llevaban demasiadas cargas para reprochar nada a nadie. Y por eso mismo, todos se ayudaban los unos a los otros. Por eso estaban allí.

\- ¡Ludo!  
\- Fue divertido patearme el trasero, ¿eh? - No había rencor ninguno. De verdad, aquella presencia radiaba alegría al verla.

Para Star, era increible ver al alma detrás de Ludo. ¿Quien iba a imaginarse que la presencia detrás de aquel patético hombrecillo era ni más ni menos que el alma gemela de su tutor, quien había sido Glossarick?

A estas almas viejas les gustaban los juegos. Y a veces escogían las vídas más difíciles y retorcidas, precísamente para que nadie más cargara con ellas. Sabían la enorme dificultad que entrañaban, y por eso para ellos era un enorme placer librar a los más jóvenes de esos papeles.

Las presencias de Glossarick y Ludo habían tenido múltiples encuentros. Uno con una vida larguísima por la que había llorado por cada amiga dejada atrás en su larga vida y el otro cargando con un montón de vidas de seres con vidas horribles con fracasos continuos.

Star por curiosidad buscó a uno de sus viejos antagonistas. Sí... Toffee también estaba aquí... aunque muy lejos. A diferencia de los que les rodeaba, no había grandes emociones que los conectaran directamente. Star tuvo que conocer a quien era de verdad Toffee en una de sus vidas más horribles, llena de íra. Aquellas malas emociones ya sólo quedaban como recuerdos. No pueden llegar a un lugar como este. Pero incluso Toffee había tenido en esa vida un pasado donde había amado a otras personas. Él estaba con ellas.

Se dedicaron un breve vistazo entre la distancia y compartieron un saludo respetuoso, que podría traducirse como "sin rencores".

A fin de cuentas, ambos sabían que estas vidas eran como un teatro. Eran papeles que habían escogido y que antes o despues serían intercambiados.

Este tiempo entre tiempos no se mide en horas sino en evolución. Así que la fiesta de reunión, de compartir recuerdos y planear futuros duró un instante y a la vez una eternidad.

* * *

Tras el gran regocijo, llegaba el momento de la revisión.

Star iba a ir a la sala de vidas, allí donde el universo se vuelve otra vez denso, casi como en el mundo material, donde se pueden sentir las vidas que han transcurrido, analizarlas y preparar también nuevos planes futuros. Marco la acompañó. Y Glossarick los siguió desde cierta distancia, por si necesitaban consejo.

Como otras veces, al llegar, optaron por vestirse con los cuerpos de su última vida. Para sentirse más cercanos a lo que fueron y estar listos así para rememorar lo ocurrido.

Aquí volvía el dolor y el remordimiento. Es necesario para ver las cosas con la perspectiva que se vivió.

Star vivió una vez más su vida, mientras Marco la acompañaba a su lado.

Despues de encontrarse, a sus catorce años, vino lo mejor. Se sintieron muy bien rememorando sus aventuras. Se rieron al llegar al momento de Padre Tiempo, viendo en las pantallas su vida otra vez. No era tan diferente a lo que hacían ahora a fin de cuentas. El reflejo en el reflejo.

Siguieron, y siguieron, y siguieron... La vida de Star comenzó a torcerse a medida que avanzaba. Porque ahora no sólo podía ver la realidad. Podía sentirla. Cuando su amigo ponía una cara conteniendo su llanto, no sólo pudo recordar que en su vida intuyó lo que pasaba. Esta vez, todas las emociones de aquel Marco las vivía como propias.

La vida siguió, hasta el fatídico momento en que apareció Hekapoo con el regalo de adiós de Marco. Aquí la Star que fue se precipitó al abismo.

Mientras Star repasaba su vida, el Marco de este mundo de almas la abrazó. Lo necesitaba para rememorar eso. El camino de autodestrucción que recorrió a partir de ese momento. Hasta el instante en que todo terminó.

\- Lo fastidié. Lo fastidié de verdad.  
\- Bueno... Nada que no hayamos hecho también los demás, ¿verdad?

Marco trajo a la sala una vida lejana. Un universo alternativo que había comenzado de forma parecida. Pero aquel Marco se perdió horriblemente. Mucho más de lo que había hecho Star en su última vida. Tanto que acabó convertido en un ser monstruoso, que superaba con creces el papel de Toffee. Un príncipe de la oscuridad, al lado de alguien que simulaba ser ella, pero que sólo le ofrecía placer, complacencia y poder.

Placer y complacencia. Tom había sido en esta vida algo parecido para ella.

Star volvió a sus conversaciones. A sus momentos con Marco. Vió con tristeza como cada vez que ellos establecían ese puente, Star se sentía genial, mientras su amigo sufría. Una y otra vez.

\- Fuí una mala amiga - dijo Star

\- No lo ves desde el ángulo correcto - replicó Marco.

Marco tomó el control del sistema de repaso de vidas y cambió la historia para reflejarla desde su lado. Marco sufría, pero no sólo cuando estaba con Star, cuando conversaba. También cuando ella faltaba. Saber que estaba con Tom lo destrozaba, pero alejarse de ella también. Él sólo deseaba una amiga que ya no existía. Él quería una Star que lo amara con pasión pero esa pasión había muerto. No había nada que Star pudiera haber hecho en aquel momento para arreglarlo, salvo enamorarse de él y abandonar a Tom. Algo que, en aquella línea de acontecimientos, no iba a ocurrir. Enamorarse de Marco era algo tan incontrolable para Star como olvidar a Star por parte de Marco. Nadie era en realidad culpable en ese momento por lo ocurrido.

\- Pero Marco. Yo... yo sabía que tú llorabas por mí. - dijo acusándose a sí misma.

Marco llevó la vida una vez más al pasado

\- _Necesito que te alejes de mí - pidió el Marco de aquella vida._

 _Y aquella Star, sufrío en su interior tanto como Marco_

 _\- Marco... ¿de verdad es lo que quieres?_  
 _\- Es lo que necesito._

 _Y Star aceptó._

Me diste lo que te pedí.

\- ¡Pero te regalé el espejo!

Marco retrocedió al momento en que eso ocurrió.

 _"Soy un idiota. Debería besarla otra vez. Debería pedirle que se quede. Voy a perderla... de verdad... No podré soportarlo... ¿cuanto tardaré en desmoronarme?"_

 _\- Star... Te voy a echar mucho de menos. Yo... me gustaría que siguieramos hablando.  
\- ¡Entonces mi regalo de despedida te va a encantar!_

\- Yo quería ese regalo tanto como tú, Star.  
\- Pero... ¡Forcé las cosas! Te mantuve a mi lado.  
\- Y era lo que quería.

Un nuevo viaje al pasado.

 _\- Lo que quiero decir... es que no tienes que llamarme por sistema._  
 _\- ¿No...? ¿No quieres que te llame?_  
 _\- No es eso, Star. Estoy aquí siempre que me necesites. Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes por qué forzar las cosas... Hazlo sólo cuando sientas que lo deseas de verdad..._  
 _\- Yo..._  
 _\- Perdona, Star, tengo que dejarte._

 _Marco colgó. Sabía que había destruido aquel puente que aún quedaba entre los dos. Adoraba esos momentos. Pero le dolía. Porque no podía olvidarla. Necesitaba destruir ese puente. Era necesario._

Marco llevó el tiempo de su vida a un momento del futuro.

 _¡Cuatro meses! Cuatro meses sin saber de Star. Star había entendido su petición y la había respetado. Estaba seguro que si no la llamaba, no volverían a hablar. Pero no había funcionado. Cuatro meses y no la había olvidado. La echaba cada vez más en falta. La necesitaba. La necesitaba como respirar._

 _Y Marco usó el espejo._

\- Tú me respetaste, Star. Te pedí que no me llamaras. De hecho, ni siquiera lo pedí bien, pero me entendiste. Y lo respetaste. Fuí yo quien volvió a llamarte.

\- Pero... te hablé de cosas que no debería haber hecho.

Marco respondió con un nuevo fragmento de su vida.

 _\- Susan gime como un gatito. Au, au, auu, auuu. - hizo imitando el gemido de la chica con un sonido equivalente a un gatito._  
 _\- Jajajaja... Pues Tom es, al principio como un orangután. Uuu... Uuuuu... Uuuuu.. y luego se excita y se pone un león.. Grrrr... Grrr... ¡Un león que le pisan la cola! Ggggegggg..._  
 _\- Jajajaja... - rieron los dos a carcajada_  
 _\- ¡O Dios! ¡Estamos hablando de sexo!_  
 _\- Está bien... Star._  
 _Pero Marco no había sido totalmente sincero. Realmente saber que Star estaba con Tom, saberlo de forma tan cruda, le dolía. Pero tenía sentimientos encontrados. También tenía una conexión especial con Star. Ya había probado a alejarse y no funcionaba. Ya tenía asumido cual era la relación de Star y Tom. Aunque esto se lo recordara, tampoco era algo nuevo de todas formas. Si iba a estar enamorado de Star, esta intimidad al menos era algo. Sabía que Star reservaba algo para él._  
 _Y eso era mejor que nada._

Marco invocó el simulador. Decidió retroceder a su vida, al momento en que decidió retomar sus conversaciones. Y cambió su elección. No volvió a hablar con Star.

El mapa de vida cambió. Marco se hundió incluso más rápido, y tras unos meses más, tomó la decisión que en su vida había tomado mucho tiempo despues. Fue a la dimensión de Hekapoo.

Todo lo demás se repitió con cambios menores.

\- No, Star. No fueron tus decisiones. Fueron las mías.

\- Lo de la boda... Si no me hubiera decidido casarme... Aquello te destrozó, ¿verdad?

 _Marco sabía que tenía que felicitar a Star. Era lo que corresponde a un buen amigo._  
 _Una última llamada. Lo que Star y Marco estaban haciendo estaba mal. Era como ser infieles a Tom. Debían dejarlo. Y sabía que sólo tendría que pedir a Star que no volvieran a hablar porque él lo necesitaba._  
 _No era cierto. Sabía que algo de tiempo no sería suficiente. Pero Star lo respetaría de todas maneras._  
 _Tom se lo merecía._

 _\- Hola, Marco._  
 _\- Hola, Star... Llamaba para felicitarte. - Sus palabras decían una cosa, pero su voz decía otra cosa._  
 _\- Te has enterado._  
 _\- ¡Claro! Creo que fuí al primero que llamó Tom._  
 _\- Gracias - dijo desganada la rubia_  
 _\- Star... ¿Va todo bien?_  
 _\- Sí, sí, sí..._  
 _\- Star... Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado. ¿Qué es lo que va mal?_

 _En aquel momento, Marco dudó. Sabía que algo iba mal. Tuvo la tentación de empujar a Star. De decirle que abandonara a Tom. Que no era la persona adecuada para ella. Era él el indicado._  
 _Pero otra parte de él dudaba de eso. Estaba obsesionado de Star. Vivía en una fantasía. Y no podía traicionar a sus amigos y estropearles la vida por su fantasía._  
 _No. Respetaría la decisión de Star, fuera la que fuera._

 _\- No puedo verlo así, Marco... Soy de la realeza... Además, son dudas estúpidas. Tom es genial. ¡Es tu amigo!... Ya lo conoces..._

 _Star tenía razón. Sus dudas eran simples nervios. Tenía que ser eso. Por un breve momento, Marco había fantaseado con una oportunidad imposible. Y nuevamente todo se desmoronaba._

 _Era el momento de continuar el plan que tenía en mente antes de llamar. Era el momento de olvidarla, para poder ser amigos de verdad. Y sabía que no valdía con meses, probablemente con unos pocos años. Necesitaría media vida, casi una vida entera. Pero sabía donde comprar ese tiempo._

 _Sí... Se lanzaría a la aventura y regresaría triunfante, todo sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Y ellos podrían ser amigos. Sólo amigos. No más llamadas íntimas que pudieran sabotear la felicidad de Star y Tom._  
 _Buscaría y encontraría alguien. Sería feliz y se encontraría con Star de vez en cuando._  
 _Eso era lo correcto._

\- ¿Lo ves, Star? No lo hice porque me doliera. Lo hice para que pudieras ser feliz con Tom. Pensé que aquellos encuentros podían destruir vuestra relación.  
\- Ojalá me hubieras detenido.  
\- Sí. Yo también me arrepiento. Pero ya ves. Tenía decidido irme igualmente. Pude haber cortado lo nuestro hace mucho, pero no lo hice. No podía olvidarte.

Dimos la vuelta para mirar a Glossarick, que en su mirada nos dijo "Os lo dije".

Recordamos elaborando nuestro plan de vida anterior.

- _Os habeis pasado con mucho con vuestra atracción - advirtió su tutor_  
 _\- Bueno... queremos tener mucha pasión - señalaron las almas gemelas en el camino de vida que ellos deseaban recorrer. Uno en el que se casaban y vivían juntos hasta viejecitos. Aquella atracción no sólo les mantendría unidos. Les daría una felicidad inmensa._  
 _\- Creo que no sois conscientes de los peligros. La atracción multiplica los riesgos de desviarse del camino. Crea celos, y contactos tóxicos. Podríais acabar en un camino como este._

 _El tutor señaló un hilo de vida donde Star acababa con Tom, sólo para acabar ambos en una vida trágica._

 _\- Ese nivel de atracción es propio de una historia de Romeo y Julieta._  
 _\- Eso es lo que queremos. Un romance épico. - dijeron Star y Marco ilusionados_  
 _\- Creo que os olvidais de como acabó la historia._

Marco rebajó su nivel de atracción. Redujo los efectos de la Luna Roja y repasó las elecciones de su vida anterior. En efecto, el mismo Marco y la misma Star, acababan tomando decisiones diferentes. Marco pudo dejar atrás a Star, y Star fue relativamente feliz con Tom. No era la vida ideal, porque sus elecciones tampoco lo eran. Pero su final no era trágico.

\- Sí. Definitivamente Glossarick estaba en lo cierto. - dijo Marco -. Tanta atracción nos llevó a una relación enfermiza.

Glossarick se acercó para dar unas palabras de consuelo, sólo para retirarse al terminarlas.

\- Todos nos equivocamos. - dijo el tutor - Pero por si os sirve de consuelo, estoy convencido que tras lo ocurrido, incluso bajo el mismo nivel de atracción, acabaríais tomando mejores elecciones. Estais más preparados que la última vez.

Star y Marco asintieron. Su tutor no sólo fue sabio en vida. Aún lo era más aquí. Y además, ¡aquí hablaba claro!  
Marco iba a reiniciar el visor.

\- No, Marco... Déjame ver... Quiero verlo todo.

Y Marco dejó trascurrir el tiempo. Star vió lo que se perdió en la tablet y mucho más. Acompañó desde aquel repaso todo lo que Marco vivió en la dimensión de Hekapoo.

Star se había suicidado cuando perdió a Marco. Pero Marco se suicidó cada día. Cada día de su vida seguía obsesionado con Star y era incapaz de dejarla atrás. En pocas vidas fue más evidente hasta que punto eran almas gemelas. La misma tragedia, ambos incapaces de aplacar el dolor.

\- Todo porque fuí incapaz de dejar a Tom. ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta de que te amaba?

Marco abrazó a Star y llevó el momento de los recuerdos de Star a uno de esos momentos románticos con Tom. Ambos lo vieron desde el papel de Star. Sintieron su cuerpo, su pasión, su corazón latir como un guerricornio loco.

\- No seas tan dura contigo, Star. No era fácil darse cuenta.

Y Star volvió a sentirse feliz. No podía pedir un alma gemela mejor.

Ya había revisado lo ocurrido con Marco. Era el momento de llamar a otras personas.

¡Papá! ¡Mamá! - dijo Star abrazándolos ahora que retomaban una forma tan física y real como lo tuvieron en vida.  
\- Hola, corazoncito.  
\- Te queremos, Star.  
\- Lo siento... Lo siento de verdad.

Star puso su vida a través de los ojos de sus padres, y vivió sus vidas en todo momento que estuvo relacionado con ella, y más allá.  
Pudo sentir en enorme amor y sacrificio que les había supuesto, el enorme orgullo con sus éxitos, la enorme paciencia con sus fracasos.

Las emociones de la mayor parte de los padres, y los de Star no eran una excepción, son increiblemente fuertes con sus hijos.  
Y ninguna emoción es comparable a perder a su hija.

El suicidio es un acto terrible que, incluso sólo por sí mismo, romper un plan de vida antes de lo previsto, hace que el alma se pierda por un tiempo en el vacío. Como dijo Glossarick, por mera suerte Star lo había soslayado con la magia, porque a través de las propiedades de deformación del tiempo, de alguna forma sí lo vivió, toda su vida en ese instante.

Pero todo el dolor que había dejado detrás, en todas sus personas queridas, eso no hay forma de borrarlo. Y ahora Star se enfrentaba a todo aquello.

Star pudo ver el desenlace de aquellos acontecimientos. Su madre, como es lógico, primero intentó buscar a Star, ya que oficialmente sólo estaba desaparecida. Tardó bastante tiempo en aceptar la realidad. Recurrió a Eclipsa, quien a pesar del hechizo del ojo que todo lo ve, no pudo encontrarla porque a diferencia de la vez que Marco lo hizo, Star estaba ya totalmente perdida sin recuerdos de sí misma y sin la fuerte conexión emocional de la pareja. Recurrió a los Lucitor, para comprobar si había acabado en el inframundo, para, nuevamente, no encontrarla. Todos temieron que Star hubiera ido de alguna manera a la dimensión de Hekapoo y repetir allí las acciones de su difunto amigo.  
Tras el enorme dolor por la pérdida de su hija, intentó de alguna manera rendirle tributo luchando sus causas.  
Apoyó a Eclipsa y los monstruos, ganándose muchas enemistades. Ambos padres lucharon por esas metas, con desenlace fatal. Pero ambos padres estaban orgullosos de esa decisión.

\- Ojalá hubieramos tenido un vínculo más fuerte. - se lamentó su madre. - Si no hubiera sido tan rígida, quizás te hubieras abierto más a mí. Podrías haberte ayudado con el trance...  
\- ¿Qué tonterías dices? ¿Como te puedes culpar de aquello? ¡Todo fue culpa mía! ¡Fuí una completa egoista! Cuando decidí suicidarme, no pensé en nadie. Sólo en mi dolor. ¡Nadie tiene la culpa más que yo!  
\- Era una de mis misiones, ¿recuerdas? Tenía que estar a tu lado, pasara lo que pasara.  
\- Y yo al vuestro. Y os fallé. Siento mucho todo este dolor.  
\- Para eso escogimos ser tus padres, corazoncito. - dijo su antaño padre - Para ayudarte cuanto pudieramos. Y para sufrir a tu lado, cuando era el momento.

Padres e hija se perdonaron mutuamente por sus respectivas cargas emocionales.  
\- Elegiría una y mil veces volver a ser tu madre y pagaré el coste que sea necesario. Aunque claro... todas las posibilidades están abiertas, ya sabes. Toma. Es una idea que he estado preparando...

Moon entregó a Star lo que representaba un plan de vida.  
\- ¿Hermanas Butterfly?  
\- Butterfly o lo que sea. Eso sólo son detalles. Puede ser divertido. Cuando te apetezca, ¿vale?

Era el momento de Tom

\- Hola chicos. Qué locura de vida, ¿eh?  
\- Y que lo digas, amigo.  
\- Lo siento mucho, Tom.  
\- Lo mismo digo.

La visión comenzó y la vida de Tom se apareció ante Star, centrada en los momentos compartidos.  
Tom se enfrentaba a su plan de vida. Había recibido un cuerpo especialmente irascible. Volvieron a ver su primera ruptura, su reencuentro, los sacrificios de Tom... Hasta que Marco comenzó a ser el escudero de Star.  
Entonces las inseguridades de Tom se dispararon. Todos esos excesos de atención no eran sino intentos de Tom de retener a Star en una relación que él también percibía que estaba fallando. Tom era incluso más consciente que la propia Star que no estaban contectando. Sabía más de Star a través de Marco que directamente por ella porque la calma de Marco permitía recibir la información sin enfrentarse a sus ataques de furia.

Por supuesto sabía lo que ocurría entre los dos, porque el mismo Marco se lo contó muchas veces. Y Tom casi lo aprobaba, porque en una extraña triple relación, Tom lograba estar más cerca de Star por lo que Marco le contaba de ella, haciendo a la vez la relación de Star y Marco imposible.

Todo tenía que ver con los planes de vida de cada uno. Al margen del escenario, en todo plan hay algún rasgo del alma que se desea reforzar, y ese plan se las arregla para que se camine por donde se camine, ese rasgo sea puesto a prueba múltiples veces.

El rasgo a desarrollar de Star era la templanza. Por eso se había autoimpuesto una vida con una personalidad con exceso de energía y demasiado ímpetu, que la llevaba a constantes problemas cuando no lograba su objetivo de mejora.  
El rasgo de Marco era la voluntad. Por eso había escogido una personalidad llena de inseguridades. Su anhelo por Jackie, y luego por Star, no habían sido casualidades. Con aquella atracción se empujaba a tomar decisiones. Cada día que no confesaba sus sentimientos era un día penalizado con un poco de tortura emocional.  
Tom había elegido ambos rasgos a la vez. Su ira requería templanza para evitar el desastre. Sus inseguridades requerían voluntad para ser superadas con éxito.  
No era casualidad que los tres se encontraran. Las personalidades afines te ayudan a verte a tí mismo reflejado en el otro. Las personalidades complementarias se ayudan a retarse mutuamente.  
Tom, Star y Marco eran a la vez afines y complementarios entre los tres. Su triángulo amoroso había sido cuidadosamente planificado para retarse y apoyarse mutuamente.  
Había, por supuesto, muchos caminos de resolución. Pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante eran las lecciones que podían aprender, tanto con sus éxitos como con sus fracasos.

En este caso, los tres habían fracasado bastante en el triángulo. Marco apenas logró confesar a Star sus verdaderos sentimientos. Star se dejó arrastrar por su pasión que la ataba a Tom. Y Tom, con sus inseguridades, mantuvo la relación con Star aún cuando sabía que les hacía daño a sus dos amigos y a sí mismo.

Star pudo observar y sentir las consecuencias de su suicidio. Tom estuvo destrozado por un tiempo pues perdió a sus dos amigos de golpe. Por suerte para él, tuvo otra gente de apoyo. Ocurrió que su vida se reencauzó encontrándose con Janna. Podría haber ocurrido de muchas formas diferentes, pero en este caso fue en el funeral de los amigos. Janna se convirtió en el soporte emocional de Tom y aquello derivó en una relación.  
Pero podría haber sido de muchas otras maneras. Janna era también una alternativa de vida. Su extraña personalidad podía irritar y calmar a Tom por partes iguales, lo que suponía para el demonio un extraño equilibrio y reto simultáneo.

Star pudo alegrarse por los éxitos de su amigo, que recondujo su vida y mejoró en muchos aspectos, convirtiéndose en un gran padre y amigo de mucha otra gente que conoció. Aunque quedó para siempre una huella en su corazón por la pérdida de sus dos amigos de juventud.

\- Lo siento mucho, Tom.  
\- Ya has visto... Creo que no lo hicimos muy bien, ¿verdad? En fin... Seguro que lo haremos mejor la próxima vez.  
\- Claro - dijeron Marco y Star a la vez.  
\- Os quiero mucho, chicos. - dijo mientras aplastó las caras de ambos contra la suya.

Otros amigos fueron pasando. El dolor que habían dejado atrás era grande, pero las vidas de los demás eran cada vez menos relacionadas con la suya. Dolor aparte, no hubo grandes consecuencias para sus planes de vida.

Finalmente Marco y Star quedaron solos repasando la vida.

Star se alejó de la perspectiva. Jugueteó con las simulaciones. Tantas decisiones, era tan fácil desviarse del camino.

\- Quizás deberíamos echarle una ojeada a nuestras posibilidades futuras - sugirió Marco - ¿Que tal una vida tranquila esta vez, sin magias ni aventuras?  
\- Qué desperdicio. - dijo Star aún centrada en su vida anterior - Esta vida estaba llena de posibilidades. - dijo mientras veía como su anterior vida podía dar enormes giros con simples cambios en cada momento.  
\- Podemos volver a intentarlo más adelante.

Pero su alma compañera se sentía terriblemente atraida por la vida de Star Butterfly.

\- Vale... Aquello tuvo un buen principio. - reconoció Marco - ¿Qué tal si lo reintentamos con algunos cambios? ¿Qué tal un cambio de sexo?

Marco enseñó un nuevo mapa de vida muy parecido al anterior. Marco era entonces Mercie, y Star se convertía en Storm, el príncipe mágico.

Pero vió a su amada y eterna acompañante mirar con gran culpabilidad su anterior fracasada vida.

Star hizo aparecer una varita. Obviamente, en aquel lugar no tenía ningún sentido. Aquí no había magia y todo era mágico de una manera diferente. Pero deseaba morderla. Un viejo hábito. Y miró a Marco con aquella mirada.

La mirada que en su última vida significaba que estaba deseando hacer una trastada.

\- ¿Star?  
\- Podemos hacerlo, Marco.  
\- Mmmm... ¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?

Era, obviamente, retórico. Aquí podía sentir a Star.

\- Star... Ya sabes que un reinicio de justo tu anterior vida tiene una alarmante probabilidad de repetir los sucesos.  
\- Podemos hacerlo, Marco. Sé que podemos. Además, Glossarick ha dicho que cree que podríamos hacerlo mejor esta vez.

El tutor regresó.

\- Bueno... puntualizando, me refería a una nueva vida completa.

Pero Marco miró a Star, que puso ojos de cachorrito. Otro viejo hábito. Sin embargo, aunque fuera sólo una forma graciosa de representar su interior, podía ver sus emociones. No estaba fingiendo. Realmente ella deseaba intentarlo. Y estaba convencida de que podrían lograrlo.

\- ¿Qué opinas, Glossarick? ¿Crees que podríamos...?  
El tutor miró a la antigua rubia, que repitió la mirada, y suspiró.

\- La decisión siempre es vuestra, por supuesto. Pero si decidís hacerlo... al menos podríamos cambiar algunas cosas. Sólo por precaución.

Y aquél que se mostraba como un genio, cambió los parámetros de la vida, derrumbando la atracción mutua de Star y Marco.

\- Uououououo... - protestó Marco - Vale que lo bajemos, pero creo que podemos apostar más alto.

Marco se fijó en el beso de la cabina, y volvió a subir el nivel de pasión, hasta que aquello tuviera sentido en sus elecciones. No quería que su vida, fuera donde fuera que la retomaran, se convirtiera sólo en amistad. Podría ser suficiente, pero no quería tirar por la borda la oportunidad de una vida feliz juntos.  
Probabilidad de tragedia, 1%.

Star sonrió y dió otro empujón a la pasión.  
\- Podemos con esto, Marco.

Probabilidad de tragedia, 10%.

\- Bueno... sigue siendo una mejora respecto a lo de antes - dijo el genio pareciendo conformarse. - Claro que todo depende del punto de partida.

Marco y Star comenzaron a repasar su vida.

Rebuscaron en los momentos clave.

 _Era la fiesta de fin de curso._

 _\- ... y echo de menos como solían ser las cosas y.. y..._  
 _\- Star. Yo también lo echo de menos._  
 _\- ¿Sí?_  
 _\- Claro. Eres mi mejor amiga... Pero... ¿estás enamorada de mí?_  
 _\- No. No lo estoy._

\- ¿Qué tal ese momento? - preguntó Star.  
\- No creo que cambiase nada. Lo reconociste apenas a los pocos minutos.  
\- Creo que tienes razón. Además, nos reencontramos.

Star viajó al momento en que Tom se estaba exortizando, y despues, tiernamente, juntó la mano e implícitamente volvieron a ser pareja.

\- Podría...  
Star estaba tentada de evitar a Tom en ese instante. Pero visualizaron el simulador. Tom era insistente, y tras la reacción de aproximación de Star, Tom volvería al ataque una y otra vez. La única manera de sabotear la relación era destruyendo su amistad con él.

\- El precio es demasiado alto. - dijo Marco - ¿Y que tal si yo tomo la iniciativa?

Marco viajó al día del lago de lava, cuando se dió cuenta que estaba enamorado de Star. En lugar de mantener sus sentimientos ocultos, Marco confrontó a Star antes.

Pero el resultado no era diferente. A fin de cuentas, eso ocurrió por sí mismo el día de la cabina. Una indiferente diferencia de tiempo.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! - gritó Star

Star escogió su batalla. Marco quiso demostrar a Star que era lo mejor que tenía para detener a Meteora.

\- ¿Este? ¿En qué puede cambiar este instante nuestras vidas?  
\- Espera y verás.

Star cambió algunos parámetros. Aquel instante encendió la mecha perdida de los sentimientos de Star. Y el mapa de vida cambió de flujo. El efecto mariposa en cascada desvió por completo sus vidas.

\- Uau... ¿Cómo lo viste?  
\- Puedo sentirlo, Marco. Ese es el momento que necesitamos.

Marco toqueteó los controles. Simuló las consecuencias.

Probabilidad de tragedia, 20%.

Marco aspiró entre dientes y miró a su tutor, quien movió los hombros en un gesto diciendo "es cosa vuestra".

\- Nos lo jugaremos a una sola carta. Star. Si fallamos en ese instante, todo puede repetirse. El riesgo es alto. Y con los nuevos parámetros... Lo de la cabina será más flojo.  
\- Mmmmmm... déjame pensar... Podemos hacer un pequeño reajuste del pasado.

La vida retrocedió al momento en que Marco se estaba convirtiendo en un cuadro. Un típico error de aventuras. Y Star respondió por él, salvándole.

 _\- Marco... ¡Vuelves a ser tú otra vez!- dijo Star_

Star reajustó los parámetros

 _\- Marco... ¡Vuelves a ser guapo otra vez! - dijo en la nueva versión._

\- Eres una romántica empedernida.  
\- Sí... pero además es el empuje de confianza que necesitas para complementar tu pasión.  
\- Mmm... ¿Vamos a jugar a ese juego? Entonces ahora reajusto yo.

La batalla entre Marco y Star acababa de terminar.

 _\- No está mal, Diaz. No está mal._  
 _\- Te lo dije. - contestó Marco._

Marco reajustó los parámetros. Y cuando la batalla terminó, Star hizo algo nuevo.

Se dirigió a Marco, y le levantó la camiseta.

 _\- No Star. Mis abdominales no han vuelto._  
 _\- Sólo comprobaba._

Star estalló en una carcajada...  
\- ¡Cómo te has pasado!  
\- Estábamos elevando el tono, ¿no?  
\- Vale, vale... Una por otra.

Ambos miraron sus cambios en el plan de vida. Y se sorprendieron de lo que unos simples cambios decididos prácticamente en tono de broma, básicamente provocaron.

Probabilidad de tragedia, 10%.

Y estaban satisfechos por los cambios.

\- ¿Reinicio? - preguntó Star a Marco  
\- Reinicio... Vamos a ver qué dicen los demás.

Star y Marco retornaron al mundo de las almas y se reunieron con sus compañeros. Les comentaron su idea y les pidieron apoyo.

Nadie tenía obligación de participar. En la infinitud del tiempo, todos acaban viviendo cada línea de tiempo, pero si sólo unos pocos reinician, los demás sólo son unos reflejos de lo que fueron.  
Sin embargo, todos se apuntaron con entusiasmo.

Globgor y Eclipsa, como era habitual, decidieron prepararse en privado. Eran los graciosos del grupo que siempre se empeñaban en crear nuevas personalidades fuera de todo plan. Pero todos aceptaban con entusiasmo porque estos planes secretos daban un toque único a cada encarnación. Unos toques de caos que agregaba emoción a todos.

Quien sabe si esta vez optarían por tener personalidades malvadas. Con ellos, todo era posible.

Las piezas estaban en su lugar, y en lugar de la clásica reencarnación desde el comienzo, optaron por realizar el reinicio.

* * *

\- No está mal, Diaz. No está mal.  
\- Te lo dije. - contestó Marco.

Star levantó la camiseta de Marco con su varita.

\- No Star. Mis abdominales no han vuelto.  
\- Sólo comprobaba.

¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Algo dentro de sí misma pensó "Marco es sexy".

\- Mira. Sólo porque puedas contra mis hechizos, no significa que puedas controlar a Meteora. No se si alguien podrá.  
\- Tu madre puede. He oido lo que Eclipsa dijo. Si no hubiera interferido, tu madre habría derrotado a Meteora. Yo no tengo que pararla. Sólo tengo que comprar tiempo para que puedas encontrar a tu madre y traerla de vuelta.

Star dudó un momento y vió lógica en el plan de Marco. Era lo mejor que tenía.  
Star se sintió rara un segundo. Dentro de su ser un pensamiento. "Marco es tan valiente"...

\- Vale. Vamos a dividir y conquistar. Tú evita que Meteora alcance el castillo mientras yo encuentro a mi madre.  
\- ¿Cómo lo harás?  
\- Mi madre está atascada en la dimensión de la magia. Tengo que encontrarla.

Marco entonces se alarmó.  
Y Star pudo sentir la preocupación de Marco sobre ella.  
"Marco es tan atento..."

\- Pero, ahí es donde perdiste la memoria. Es realmente peligroso.  
\- Lo sé, pero... no tengo elección. Bien... Como reina en funciones, te ordeno, mi escudero Marco Diaz, hacer lo que sea necesario para parar a Meteora y evitar que llegue al castillo.  
\- Acepto mis órdenes.

Las manos de Star se apoyaban sobre Marco de una forma muy similar a cuando Marco apoyó las suyas y la besó en la cabina. El contacto de su piel le trajo el recuerdo de golpe.

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse en un instante.

Unos extraños pensamientos azotaron la mente de Star

\- _Desde el beso, ¿no te importó algo?_

Star no lo sabía, pero una pregunta proveniente de otro tiempo, de otra vida, estaba alcanzando su mente en ese momento. ¿Qué fue el beso para ella?

La había pillado por sorpresa. Jamás había contemplado que su amigo tuviera esos sentimientos por ella. Por eso había intentado avanzar, y le dió una oportunidad a Tom. Y Tom la había sorprendido.  
Pero aquel beso le reveló los sentimientos de su amigo. Y los había estado evitando desde entonces.

Pero este roce y estos pensamientos los devolvía a su lugar.

\- _¿No te importo, Star?_

Una pregunta de un Marco imaginario. Sí. Marco le importaba. Le importaba muchísimo. Pero, ¿más que como amigo?  
Todos los recuerdos de cuando estaban en la Tierra volvieron. Aquí estaba delante de ella, aquel que había conquistado su corazón. Sus ojos brillaron igual que aquella vez. Su corazón volvía a latir por fuerza.  
¿Qué estaba pasando?  
Star había enterrado sus sentimientos. Pero estaban ahí. No habían desaparecido. Y, por algún motivo, estos pensamientos los habían desenterrado de golpe.

Star sintió a su amigo. Lo vió igual que cuando bajó las escaleras para citarse con Jackie. Pero esta vez no era una cita, sino el sacrificio de su amigo por ella y por su pueblo. Esta vez era por ella. Marco no estaba vestido para una cita, pero su valor, su sacrificio por ella, incluso su belleza como guerrero... estaba radiante. Marco no podría ser más atractivo para Star que ahora.

Aquel instante de tiempo congelado terminó, pero ya no era la misma que antes.  
Toda aquella pasión desenterrada ardió. Ardió incluso más fuerte que antes de que volviera con Tom.

Y Star se sonrojó.

* * *

 _Trivia:_

 _\- En el capítulo "The hard way", Ludo pide a Glossarick que le diga_ _"Good night, my darling." (buenas noches, cariño). La serie deja claro que Ludo hace eso por las tremendas carencias afectivas de sus padres, pero la escena se vuelve doblemente graciosa si uno imagina que Ludo y Glossarick son almas gemelas que habrán vivido bastantes veces como pareja.  
\- Cuando Marco menciona una vida terrible donde acaba como una criatura monstruosa estaba indirectamente refiriéndome al fic "Dark Price Marco" disponible en FanFiction._  
 _\- Igualmente, hay bastantes fics de Moon y Star como hermanas, o Star con otra hermana con otro nombre, en referencia a la proposición de Moon.  
\- Cuando Tom aplasta las caras de Star y Marco es el mismo gesto que tiene Tom tras la batalla contra Meteora. Se puede entender, por tanto, que tal gesto no ha ocurrido antes. Esto sería porque Tom estaría más listo para aceptar la realidad entre Marco y Star en el canon._  
 _\- Marcie y Storm son habituales genderbend de Star y Marco en el Fandom. Incluso la serie oficial le rindió tributo pues Storm aparece brevemente en un parpadeo de vida alternativa en el capítulo "MathMagic" cuando casi al final del capítulo Star está resolviendo el problema, el multiverso se derrumba y Star parpadea entre diferentes versiones del multiverso._  
 _\- Las correcciones de Marco y Star, "Marco, you're beautiful again!", "No, Star, my abs are not back" y que Star se sonroja forman parte del canon. Indirectamente sugiero que la vez que han fracasado se han alejado del canon y el canon les brinda una gran oportunidad de estar juntos gracias a que los sentimientos de Star vuelven a flote, justo en ese momento. ¡Arriba el Starco!  
\- Que Eclipsa y Globgor jueguen con los planes no es casualidad. Es que cuando he completado este fic, no tenemos ni la remota idea de cuales serán realmente en el canon ya que estamos al final de la tercera temporada.  
_


End file.
